This invention relates to a system for dispensing a fluent material from a container. The invention is particularly suitable for incorporation in a dispensing closure for use with a squeezable container.
There are a variety of types of conventional dispensing closures which function generally satisfactorily in applications for which they are designed. One type of prior art dispensing closure system includes a body or base for being attached to the top of a container and includes a rotatable spout which is mounted on the base or body. Rotation of the spout in one direction raises the spout slightly to open a dispensing aperture in the base or body. Rotation of the spout in the opposite direction lowers the spout to close the dispensing aperture. See, for example, the design disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,969.
While such a prior art twist-to-open/twist-to-close device functions well in the applications for which it is intended, users of the device in other applications might find one aspect of the device has a somewhat diminished aesthetic appeal. In particular, the spout rises upwardly along the base or body as the spout is rotated upwardly to the full open position, and this creates a gap beneath the lower edge of the rising spout along body or base. This gap region might be regarded by some users as unsightly. Also, if the dispensing closure is intended to be used with bottled water products, sports drink products, etc., which the user may wish to consume by inserting the dispensing closure into the user""s mouth, then the gap might feel somewhat uncomfortable if the user""s lips become located around the gap.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a dispensing closure system which would permit the user to rotate a spout component for effecting opening of the dispensing orifice without creating a gap adjacent the spout.
It would also be desirable to provide a dispensing closure system which would have a minimum number of components so as to facilitate manufacture and assembly.
It would also be advantageous to provide a dispensing closure system which would have a capability for optionally accommodating the use of a puncturable or severable liner or membrane sealed across the dispensing passage. For example, some conventional packages are provided with a liner across the bottom of the closure or across the top of the container neck. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,004 and 5,853,109 which discloses a liner or membrane disposed across, and sealed to, the top of a container opening so that the liner can be pierced or punctured by initially pushing a closure top member downwardly. It would be desirable to provide a twist-to-open/twist-to-close dispensing closure with an analogous, but optional, capability for incorporating such a liner and for puncturing the liner by manipulating the closure system without having to remove the closure system from the container.
It would also be advantageous to provide a dispensing closure system with the capability for accommodating optional tamper-evident features that can readily indicate to a consumer that the dispensing closure system has been initially opened or tampered with.
Further, it would be beneficial if an improved dispensing closure system could optionally accommodate the use of an overcap to protect the dispensing spout prior to use.
It would also be beneficial if a dispensing closure system could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved closure system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages which have a variety of shapes and which are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, high-speed, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing closure system for a container that has an opening to the container interior. The user can easily operate the closure system to assume a closed configuration for preventing flow from the container or to assume an open configuration for permitting flow from the container.
The dispensing closure system, when it is in either the open configuration or the closed configuration, does not have an unsightly gap along the side of the system or container The system therefore minimizes the existence of open regions or features which might accumulate unwanted product or dirt, and the system also minimizes edges or gaps which might be uncomfortable to a user""s fingers or lips.
The dispensing closure system of the present invention can optionally accommodate tamper-evident features, pierceable membrane or liner features, and overcaps.
The dispensing closure system includes a body for extending from the container at the container opening. The body includes (a) a base, (b) a conduit that is reciprocatable relative to the base, and (c) a flexible wall that joints the conduit to the base. The conduit includes a discharge aperture and a first seal surface.
The dispensing closure system includes a spout that is carried on, and that is rotatable relative to, the body. The spout includes a dispensing orifice and a second seal surface for engaging the first seal surface.
The body and spout together define a rotary-to-linear motion translation drive system. The drive system is responsive to the rotation of the spout in one direction for moving the conduit in a first direction to a closed position in which the first and second sealing surfaces are in sealing engagement to occlude the spout dispensing orifice. The drive system is also responsive to the rotation of the spout in the opposite direction for moving the conduit in a second direction opposite from the first direction to an open position in which the conduit first seal surface is spaced from the spout second seal surface to permit flow from the conduit discharge aperture through the spout dispensing orifice.
The closure system can be readily incorporated as a separate assembly of components defining a closure that is separate from, but which is adapted to be mounted to, the container. Such a closure may be incorporated in an embodiment which is removably attachable to the container or which is non-removably attachable to the container.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.